This disclosure relates generally to computer aided design (CAD) tools and techniques for generating an analytical energy model.
Whole building energy analysis is becoming increasingly important as energy prices increase and regional governments mandate conformance with stricter energy efficiency standards and/or reduction in carbon emissions. Modeling building heating, cooling, lighting, ventilation, and other energy flows typically requires the creation of an analytical model including various analytical energy model parameters to represent the physical structure, occupancy needs, and building services to meet those needs. For example, the structure parameters may represent the physical geometry of the building, including exterior form as well as internal thermal zoning, the type of surfaces that define the building geometry (e.g., wall, window, door, floor, roof, skylight), and the physical construction of those surfaces. Further, some parameters may represent the occupancy requirements for the building and the volumetric spaces that make up the building.
The analytical models are typically based on massing models used by Architects or Engineers to define the form of the building. In addition to the massing models, detailed information regarding the exterior form of the building, internal boundaries that make up thermal zones, location of glazing, and the physical construction of the various building elements (e.g., made of brick, double-paned glass, etc.) is generally required to obtain a valid analytical model. Generation of the analytical model is typically carried out in a rationalization process that adds the additional details to the information provided in the massing models. Due to the amount of information typically defined manually and processed, the rationalization process can be complex and time consuming, thus making it difficult to develop an energy model during early stages of the building design process.